Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 11 (Jungle animals)
Jungle animals is the eleventh episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *NATHAN shows us different kind of jungle cats. *CHARLI pretends to be a jungle cat. *TIM, Nathan and Kellie make lion's roar. *KATHLEEN compares her height with a toy snake. *CHARLI swings on a vine. *Chats gives KELLIE a book about elephants and they read it together. *CHARLI sings about the elephant's trunk. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a lion (Tim) that doesn't like dancing but his friend (Kathleen the mouse) does, one day the lion gets caught in a net. Gallery Nathan S2 E11.png Charli S2 E11 1.png Tim S2 E11.png Kathleen S2 E11.png Charli S2 E11 2.png Kellie S2 E11.png Charli S2 E11 3.png Sharing Stories S2 E11.png Trivia *Kellie and Charli are absent in the Sharing Stories segment. *The sharing story in this episode was based on the Aesop fable "The Lion and the Mouse". Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm a cool, cool cat with a smooth, smooth walk I can swing my tail, I'm a cat that can talk A sleek black fur from head to toe And when I purr it's smooth and slow. It's a cool, cool cat with a smooth, smooth walk It can swing its tail, it's a cat that can talk A leopard with spots from head to toe And when it purrs it's smooth and slow. I'm a cool, cool cat with a smooth, smooth walk I can swing my tail, I'm a cat that can talk That sleek black fur from head to toe And when I purr it's smooth and slow. ;Body move #01 I'm a cool, cool cat with a smooth, smooth walk I can swing my tail, I'm a cat that can talk Got a sleek fur coat from my head to my toes And when I purr it's smooth and slow. I'm a cool, cool cat with a smooth, smooth walk I can swing my tail, I'm a cat that can talk Got a sleek fur coat from my head to my toes And when I purr it's smooth and slow. ;Making music I am lion, see my pride (Roar) I may sleep and I may hide (Roar) I may hunt for deer or ... (Roar) And what I love to do is roar. We are lions, see our pride (Roar) We may sleep and we may hide (Roar) We may hunt for deer or ... (Roar) What we like to do is roar. ;Puzzles and patterns Look at me, I'm shorter than this tree Can you see? Look at me, I'm shorter than this tree Can you see? I'm short, it's tall How short can you be? Look at me, I'm shorter than the spiry Can you see? Look at me, I'm shorter than the spiry Can you see? I'm short, she's long How short can you be? ;Body move #02 I wanna swing through the jungle I wanna leap from vine to vine I wanna reach out and grab one And have a swinging time. I wanna swing through the jungle I wanna leap from vine to vine I wanna reach out and grab one And have a swinging time. I wanna swing through the jungle I wanna leap from vine to vine I wanna reach out and grab one And have a swinging time. ;Word play An elephant's trunk is like a nose It reaches all the way down to its toes It smells things right across the land And it picks things up just like a hand. An elephant's trunk is like a nose It reaches all the way down to its toes When elephants meet along the way They touch their trunks to say g'day. ;Body move #03 An elephant's trunk is like a nose But it reaches all the way down to his toes It smells things right across the land And it picks things up just like a hand. An elephant's trunk is like a nose But it reaches all the way down to his toes It smells things right across the land And it picks things up just like a hand. ;Sharing stories I am the king Let it not be forgotten Bring for some cushion For my right royal bottom. I'm a little mouse A mouse called Harriet When you'd like a cushion I'm happy to carry it. I'm a little mouse A mouse who loves to twist Anyone can do it It goes like this. The lion and the mouse How they love to twist Anyone can do it It goes like this. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about jungle Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about panthers Category:Ep about leopards Category:Ep about tigers Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about camouflage Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about tubes Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about roaring Category:Ep about snakes Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about measuring Category:Ep about vines Category:Ep about swinging Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about gifts & presents Category:Ep about reading Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about kings & queens Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about twist dance